riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Elona Ela Roran
Elona Ela Roran was The Little Sister Of The Continental Forms, and was considered to be the most Cutest and The most Beautiful Country To The Continent of Europe during 100 BC. She was still Under Construction, but a bad tragedy occurred In Denmark on April 13th, 99 BC, when Elona left her country and was hit by Striker by Accident, brutally killing her. This sad event led to the Huge Rivalry between the Continental Forms who would Blame one another for her Death, at only the age of 2, at the Beginning of her time of ever being a whole country and Part of the Continent of Europe during the Years of BC. She was considered to be the only female Continental In Europe. Manufacturing ''Appearance 'Relationship With The Male Continentals' *'Horace Highland Roran:' ''Highland To Elona is Like A Father figure to her and also her own personal Master when It Comes To Fighting for Protections against others For When Population Day shall Start... *'Hunter Core Roran:' Hunter was like Elona's Knight in Shinning Armor only instead of a sword he had an R.F.P.B. close to Highland he was her 10th crush among the rest of the Male Continentals... *'Mega Jerora Roran:' Elona never knew Mega, for he was In space during the time of both her birth and her death. She only sees him through one family picture that was taken on Regents on January 1st 200 BC with all 21 Continentals together and their mother Jade Leina... *'R-96 Devest Roran:' R-96 Is Elona's Primary Swim Partner who she would always Swim with, But Mostly She swims with Him on the Count of A Huge Crush on the Ocean God... *'Young Harrison Roran:' Young To Elona was Her own personal Playmate and Closest Friend Close To Raider Lore Roran... *'DJ Storenona Roran:' Italic text *'Helo Holefire Roran:' Italic text *'Brawler Bron Roran:' Italic text *'Rudder Judgetra Roran:' Rudder Is Elona's Most Favorite Form Among All 20 Of the Continentals Due to the Fact of him Being A Submarine that Can go on both Land and Water... *'Helloria Judoria Roran:' Italic text *'Gora Longhowl Roran:' Italic text *'Shark Hosororia Roran:' Shark Is Elona's Second Personal Swim Partner When It Comes To Her Rivers and Beaches All Over and Around Her Country Of Ela... *'Hojara Hoystoria Roran:' Hojara is Considered to Be a Pet To Elona despite him not really being One, She Is the Second Most Favorite Form among the 20 Male Continentals... *'Stryker Gorger Roran:' Stryker was Considered to be Elona's Personal Crush for whom She hides very Deeply along with the rest of the male Continentals, It was Certain after She Accidentally Struck by Stryker In Denmark during their Search, She Forgave Him From Continental Star knowing already that he didn't mean it... *'Dodger Itroroa Roran:' Dodger Is Elona's Personal Protection Despite her Country being Populated by nothing but her and The Continental Forms around her that are getting her Ready for her Population Date... It was his Job to Guard her from Stranglers from Denmark, or elsewhere In Europe during her Growth... *'Rammer Netherlandic Roran:' Elona always Looked At Rammer Netherlands As her Own Father As Well And A Secret Love Interest for Him as Well... *'G.T. Envo Roran' GT Is Elona's Personal Ground Transportation Through Ela, and Is Considered to be Another Love Interest to her When she was the Age of 1... *'Grant Lunara Roran:' Italic text *'Loyd Gorda Roran:' Loyd was Elona's most favorite medical Dr, when she would often get hurt or damage her Skin disguise. She keeps a picture of him and her holding hands inside her shirt. It wasn't until her death when the Continentals finally discover it, and her true feelings about all 20 of them... *'Brad Cra Roran:' Italic text *'Raider Lore Roran:' Looks Too Raider as Her own Personal Best Friend who would often Transport her all around Her Country in order for her To See How Big She has Gotten from The Sky... Elona gets out of Ela Death Aftermath Continental Story Well We were Fixing her up getting her ready to be Populated by Machines, She was looking very Beautiful with Make Up and Lipstick on her, until one day she left the Country of Ela and Into Denmark, and all 20 of Us began to Look for her... '--Highland Roran...' We searched All over Denmark calling her name until Dark... '--Hunter Roran...' And when we finally found her, She had been Hit by a Ram Truck... '--Rammer Roran...' We took her back to Mom, but neither her or her healing power of her Country could Save her... We had to Let her go... On the Dawn of April 13th, 99 BC as the entire Country of Ela Incinerated into Dark Purple Space Dust... '--Stryker Roran...' Category:Continental's Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Continental's Category:Females Category:Soul Walker